User talk:DisneyFan18111928
-- Doomlurker (Talk) 20:42, April 6, 2010 Shame I'm not entirely sure why it logged you out. Have you since then managed to remain logged in while editing? -Doomlurker 17:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason for reverting your edits were because the layout wasn't quite right, there were too many one line paragraphs which aren't ideal, have a chat with him about it and see what he says. - Doomlurker 18:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) P.s: Could you add a template to the Ma Parker (Shelley Winters) article. Well the simplest way, if you create a new article, use the tabs at the top of the page and it should put the template there automatically and then you just fill it in. Otherwise you could copy one from another article and just change the information. - Doomlurker 22:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yeah i've suggest they are moved to the 1960s series page. - Doomlurker 17:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Batman Forever The code for the infobox is possibly overcomplicated. I may change it at a later date but for now it is fine. Nice work. - Doomlurker 21:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Claw Island My only flaw was that you included the images in the middle of a sentence. Otherwise really good work. - Doomlurker 22:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Gargoyles Still being blocked or is it fixed now? Netherith 12:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I am new to this. Why when I add a section or part to a page and the next day its gone what I wrote. I pressed publish after i finished writing. Why didnt it save. Help So is that why whatever I add gets deleted becuase it is not needed. Why does he decide that. Why does he care. What can I do from now on when adding what i want to. Freeze Sure, he is an expert in cryogenics so he definitely has abilities other than those that his suit give him. - Doomlurker 22:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) There was one spelling mistake but otherwise fine. - Doomlurker 23:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Batgirl DCU Not sure why there were. Sorted now. - Doomlurker 19:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Tiny It still needs loads of work, it should be the same format as every other character rather than just a block of text and an image but that's why I added a construction tag. - Doomlurker 21:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I love your picture! Galleries Hi Daniel! You're welcome. The problem was in the text written inside the image, I deleted it and put it back on the gallery page. I think creating a gallery for Adam West and Burt Ward it's a great idea! You can make those galleries when you want. Talk you later. --Cain86 (talk) 09:24, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Batgirl Page Hi DisneyFan18111928 just wanted to update you and let you know I fixed the Batgirl (Yvonne Craig)/Gallery gallery page its all fixed. Thank you for letting me know about the issue. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12